claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Yoma
The Yōma (妖魔, Demon) are beings that need human flesh and blood to survive. They could shapeshift into a human form that allow them to live among humans. A yōma has strength and speed that goes over humans, and could regenerate and heal their bodies at incredible speeds. Non human-transformed yōma present common characteristics such as cat-like golden eyes, veins coming out from their head and arms and their skin turning brown. Types of Yōma Normal Yōma This kind of Yōma is the most common of all and perhaps the weakest. All Claymore are able to eliminate this kind. For this reason they are the main source of gold to the Organization. These yōma vary greatly in their appearance as they have been seen with skin ranging from brown to green and in one rare case a dark purple. Their build also vary greatly as well from lean to bulky but always muscular, usually a fairly long torso as well. These yōma as well as their flying and awakened cousins have a common trait as they all have sharp shark like teeth and with a predatory attitude to match. Flying Yōma They just differ from the normal Yōma by the fact that they have wings. It is unknown if their strength and speed are different from the normal kind but it is said that they are more challenge to a Claymore than a normal yōma.Only way a flying yoma can be taken down from air is by if a claymore throw his/her sword towards them like a boomeraang.Flying yoma are rare, since they were only made their debuts in couple of episodes and mangas.Claymores like Jean and Priscilla are the only two knwn claymores with the flesh and blood of a flying yoma. Claymores Main Article: Claymore using her yōma energy|Yoki]] Claymores can be considered Yōma, considering that they are half-human and half-yōma. They have the speed an strength at superior levels of the normal yōma and the ability to sense the yōki of yōma or other Claymores. Voracious Eater Main Article: Awakened Being Officially, the Organization refers another type of Yōma, known as a Voracious Eater, as simply long-lived Yōma of extreme power and appetite. In reality, though, these are former Claymores who have lost control, called Awakened Beings within the organization; when a Claymore loses control of their yōki, their form changes into a massive Yōma-like form, far more powerful than both Claymores and normal Yōma. The appearance of an Awakened Being depends on the Claymore, and because of this is wide variety between them; whether they are actually considered Yōma or not is unclear, though normally when people use the term they refer only to the weaker ordinary monsters. Abyssal one Main Article: Abyssal one The Abyssal Ones are Awakened Beings that were ranked top among Claymores before they awakened. Their form and abilities are similar to those of lesser Awakened Beings and ordinary yōma, but they are vastly more-powerful, strong enough to control an entire quadrant of the world. Trivia *Awakened Beings that have wings like Priscilla or Jean is said to have the flesh of a flying type Yoma. *It is unknown why are Claymores stronger than a yoma while claymores are only half-Yoma. *It is said that Teresa is the only warrior which can kill yoma without using her yoki,though,a lot of single digit warrior could do this. *Teresa 10% of her Yoki could Rival an Abyssal One which mean she can fight an awakened being effortlessly which probably saying that Teresa is the only claymore warrior who can fight a Voracious Eater which is awakened being effortlessly.(Since to human Voracious Eater are also a Yoma) Link-Text Category:Species Category:Yoki